YuGiOh! GX Twilight Haze
by BulletForMaiValentine
Summary: Priya and Aiden York have just arrived at the Duel Academy, what Adventures will come for them and Jaden's Crew.
1. Industrial Introductions

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX; Twilight Haze**

**Chapter One; Industrial Introductions**

**Note; I own nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, in this story, all I own is my Own Character.**

* * *

Priya walked towards the Obelisk Blue dormitory and stepped in. She walked up the Maze of Stairs, and finally arrived at her room. She dropped her bags and sighed, taking out her deck and looking at it with curious eyes. She opened her Blazer and looked at her numerous decks. She took out one and started to add cards from it to her other deck. She smiled when she was finished, and placed her decks back in her Blazer. Priya was wearing a Obelisk Blue blazer, with a Blue Skirt and optional gloves. Her long Caramel Brown hair fell down past her shoulders, and hit just below her chest. Her bangs spiked in all directions, and she had blazing Emerald eyes, which framed her Elfin face. She looked like Dark Magician Girl's twin.

Just as was looking at her decks... her Personal digital assistant (PDA) beeped and vibrated. She looked at it and saw that it was her brother, Aiden. "Where did you run off to?" he asked, which made Priya sigh. "I'm in my room, Aiden, now buzz off!" she said before he could reply, as shut her PDA. Priya's roommates had just walked in the door. One had long Blond hair which was arranged around the Nape of her neck, trailing down in a straight line, just below her shoulders. The others, one, who had short Auburn hair, which spiked below, and other, a girl with Black hair in a spiked Ponytail, with her bangs flicking to the side of her face. They were introduced as Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy.

"So, are you new here?" Mindy asked. "Yes, me and my Brother just came here. My Brother's a Professional. He just came here to keep an eye on me, as for me... I'm here because my Father suggested, what about you guys?" Priya had asked.

"Us, we're third year students, we've been here for like, ever!" Jasmine had said, and Alexis nodded, while Mindy was too busy drooling over the fact that he was a Professional.

"Come on," Alexis said, looking to her PDA, "The Pep Rally is starting..." Alexis said.

Priya sighed. "Me and my brother have to be introduced to the Academy too," said Priya, annoyed. And with that, Alexis and the others ran down the Hall and finally arrived where the Pep Rally was taking place.

A tall man, who was very wide with a long Red Blazer walked up to the stage with a Microphone in his hand. "As all you Students know, it's time for a New Year to start. I hope you enjoyed your Summer Break, but it's back to business..."

Priya walked to seat with Alexis and her friends with a strange boy with Blue hair... "Priya, this is Syrus, Syrus, this is Priya." said Alexis with a smile. "Hi..." said Syrus who Anime Sweat dropped as Priya nodded and winked. "He has a soft spot for Dark Magician Girl clones," Mindy whispered to Priya, as she laughed.

"Attention, would Blair Flannigan, our Freshman Representative please come up to recite the Academy Pledge?" called Bonaparte from the stage. A young girl with Black hair and eyes walked up to the stage and raised her arm.

_"We the students of Duel Academy, solemnly promise to abide by the Academy regulations. To resolve all conflicts by dueling. To show respect for our professors, and our fellow peers, unless they plan to take over the World."_

Blair nodded and walked back to her seat.

"And now, with the start of the New Year," Sheppard said, "I have a Special Speech to make. Since we're trying to help you all improve, each Year, we have decided to welcome a few New Students to the Duel Academy. They represent the Top Students from eac of the Duel Academy National Branches. and two more Duelists will be joining us. One of them is a Professional League ranked Duelist. He and our Final Duelist have been highly suggested by Maximillion Pegasus to join our School. And also, each of them will _only_ be here for this year. So, do your best to make Good Friends with each of them, and give them a warm Welcome.

"Now, joining our school from the East Academy," said the Chancllor, "Is Adrian Gecko!"

Adrian walked out from the side of the room and gave a friendly wave. Everyone gav him a welcoming applause.

"And now from the West Academy, please welcome Axel Brodie," Sheppard had continued. Axel walked up next to Adrian and nodded. More applause came from the crowd."

"Now, joining us from the South Academy," said Sheppard, "Is Jim, Crocodile Cook!" Jim walked out from the side room with Shirley in his arms and lifted her over his head and said "G'day, Mates!" and he walked over next to Axel and put Shirley back on his Back. Everyone had applauded his amazing introduction, too."

"And, from the North Academy, is Jesse Andherson!" Sheppard laughed as he mocked his named. And finally, after a wait, a cute boy with Blue hair walked next to Jim, and smiled waving. He had got the biggest applause so far.

"And finally, under suggestion of Maximillion Pegasus, please welcome, Aiden, and Priya York!" Priya stuck her arms up high and did a Peace Sign and winked. Everyone started looking at her too, they had all just really noticed that she was a Dark Magician Girl clone.

Aiden and Priya walked over to join the other Students. They went to shake Jim's hand but both freaked out when Shirley growled at them.

"Please, tell me that was your stomach, Bonaparte," Crowler begged.

"I can't. Because it wasn't," Bonaparte said sounding worried. Then, they boh got shocked as a big, scary man walked up behind them.

"Oh, right," said Sheppard. "We also have to welcome our visiting Professor from the West Academy. Say Hello to Professor Viper!"

Aiden, Priya and Jesse were all shaking as Viper walked past them. He was reallyt someone ya' didn't want to make mad. Viper walked right up to Sheppard and nodded

"If any of you have heard that my methods are strict, you have heard correct," said Viper. He spoke in a Deep voice. "How ever, I believe Actions speak louder of words. So I'll make this, short, so we can get down to Business."

"So, let us kick off the year," continued Viper. "And hold some Matches, right now."

Sheppard an everyone else looked shocked at Viper's speech.

"Did you know about this?" Bonaparte asked Crowler.

"As if I didn't know,' said Crowler.

"That's strange," Priya whispered to Aiden, and her new friend Jesse. They nodded, Everyoe else was still whispering about Viper as well.

"Silence. I'm trying to choose the Competitors," said Viper. "They will be, Jesse." Jesse looked very surprised, but was happy. Priya was staring between him and Viper. Viper continued his speech. "And his opponent will be Duel Academy's top student... Jaden Yuki!" Jade was up on his feet. "Awesome!" he said. "First day of the New Year, I'm ina Duel with a dude with a Legendary Deck! this rocks!"

"Hey, I'm the best! not him!" yelled an idiot named Chazz. Then, a little Yellow alien we all know as Ojama Yellow popped up right next to his head.

"You will always be Number One to me, Boss," it called. Jesse, Aiden and Priya were all staring at Chazz.

And just as Jaden and Jesse started Discussing this Exciting Event, Viper called.

"I said Matches, Jaden. I wasn't finished," said Viper, as Jaden sat back down. "I figure since they are gracing this School with their arrival," Viper continued on. "I think Aiden and Priya York should Duel, all so."

Priya smiled. "Okay, I'm in," said Priya. "What do ya' say, Nerd?"

"I'm in," said Aiden, smiling at his sister with his Gray eyes... He was dressed in Obelisk Blue clothing. His Brown hair standing out.

"Now, all four of you please come here," said Viper. Jaden got out of his seat and Jesse, Aiden and Priya all walked over to Vipr. Jaden climbed up to the stage as the others arrived to Viper's side. "Each of you, hold out your arms," said Viper. They did what they were told.

Viper put some weird Bands on each one of their Wrists.

"What are these things?" asked Jaden, poking the Band.

"Let's just say, they're a little Welcome Gift," said Viper. "I wouldn't poke that if I were you, Miss York. It might break." Priya did not want trouble, so she just stopped.

"Students," boomed Viper, making Jaden and the others jump. "The first Duel will start in an hour. The next will begin in 20 minutes after the first reaches it's Conclusion." Viper then turned and walked out the side of the door, again.

"This is gonna' be nuts," said Priya. Jesse laughed and she blushed.

* * *

**First Chapter, Complete! Please Ignore any Spelling Mistakes... My Keyboard is kinda' broken, some keys don't work! that's why some Letters are missing.**


	2. Get your Game on!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX; Twilight Haze  
**

**Chapter 2; Get your Game on!**

Note; I don't own GX, I only own my Own Characters

(Just skipping to the Duels for the next few Chapters)

Jesse and Jaden were very excited. They were sitting in their seats chatting as Viper called their names. They walked to the stage.

"Hey, you seem like a nice guy Jesse, but I'm not holding back!" said Jaden as they reached the stage

"Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less from you Jaden. So, as they say, let the Best Duelist win!"

"Don't you worry about that. So are ya' ready?"

"You bet!" said Jesse.

They both drew five cards from their decks and shouted. "Game on!"

**Jesse 4000LPS**

**Jaden 4000LPS**

"I'll go first," shouted Jesse. "Here goes!"

"Come out, Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle **(ATK: 600 DEF: 2000)**," said Jesse as a big, green Emerald popped up on the field and burst open, showing the Big Turtle on the card. He was hiding in his shell in DEF Mode. Everyone in the Crowd was amazed by the sight.

Priya was excited. "Awesome!" she said. The Turtle started to speak...

"Jesse, why are all these people staring at me?" he sounded nervous.

"This is Duel Academy, Emerald," said Jesse to his friend. "Remember I was tellin' ya' about it, earlier"

"Oh, man," the Turtle sounded really anxious now. "It"s so big here! You know I can't fight under large Crowds!"

"Well, you're the best I got for now. I'll get the others out soon enough, don't you worry."

"That's so cool, A!" said Priya. "A real Crystal Beast! and Jesse seems to have a real close bond with his monsters!"

"You seem to like this Jesse kid very much, Priya," said Aiden, grinning.

"Shut up!" she snapped.

"That's sweet, Jess!" said Jaden. "You can talk with your monsters like I can!"

"They're my best friends! No, they're my family."

"Awesome! Your monster are your family? and I thought I was close with my monsters."

"I'll put this face down," said Jesse, "And that's all for now." Jaden drew his card.

"Here goes!" he shouted.

Jaden looked pleased at his hand. Then he lifted the card he just drew and shouted, "I play Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin **(ATK: 600 DEF: 800)**!" A Big beam shot down from the roof and flashed a blinding light revealing a Humanoid Dolphin.

"Awesome!" shouted Jesse. "A real Neo-Spacian!"

"Now that"s a sight!" said Aiden.

_Whatever, _thought Priya. _I still say Jesse and his Beasts are way cooler._

"Next up," said Jaden, "I'm gonna' play my Dolphin's special ability! By ditching just one card in my hand, he can activate his Wave ability. A freaky Beam shot out of the Dolphin's mouth and right at Jesse's hand. Jaden saw the four cards he was holding. "Alright!" said Jaden. "Since there's a monster in your hand with less points of Dolphin's, yours is destroyed and ya' lose 500LPS!" Jesse's Ruby Carbuncle rose out of his hand and Ruby appeared in it's place. Jesse looked shocked as Ruby shouted "Ruby!" and shattered as his LPS dropped to 3500 **(Jesse 3500LPS)**

"No, not my Ruby!" he sounded upset.

"Well, you're gonna have to deal with it, bro'," said Jaden. "Next up I play O – Oversoul to bring back the Elemental Hero I just tossed with my Dolphin's power!"

"You had all that planned?" shouted Jesse. Everyone in the audience was shocked. Since when does Jaden plan?

Jaden raised up his arm as the graveyard area on his duel disk started glowing. "That's right Jess" he shouted. "So, let's welcome Elemental Hero Neos **(ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)** to the game!"

Another Beam shot from the Roof and a Guy with a White clothing on appeared and posed.

"I play my Trigger Summon trap card!" shouted Jesse. "Since ya' just Special Sumoned a monster, I can too. In fact, we're both allowed to summon any monster we want from our hands as long as it's level 4 or below."

"Idiot!" said Aiden. "I'm pretty sure Jesse can think of a better card than Triggered Summon! He should destroy Neos. Not let Jaden play more monsters!"

"Why don't ya' just stick a fat sock in it?" snapped Priya. "Let Jesse duel the way he wants to. Everyone has their own methods ya' know! We're up next then you can show them the way you think it's done."

_It's official, she's in love with Jesse, _thought Aiden. They were also both ignoring everything the boys had just said. But, they were just playing their new monsters.

"I'll play my Neo-Spacian Grand Mole **(ATK: 900 DEF: 300)**!" shouted Jaden. A mole with huge Drills for Shouldes popped out of the ground.

"And I play my Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle **(ATK: 1400 DEF: 800)**!" shouted Jesse. An Indigo Gem appeared and Burst Open revealing a huge Eagle.

"This is gonna' be quite a show!" said the Eagle.

"Were in trouble now," said Emerald Turtle.

"Time to attack!" shouted Jaden. "Neos, attack his Emerald Turtle! and Grand Mole, attack his Eagle! Now, Dolphin, attack Jesse directly!"

Jesse yelled in pain as his LPS dropped to 2900.

**Jesse 2900LPS**

**Jaden 4000LPS**

But then, something weird happened. As the smoke cleared fom Jaden's attack, two Gemstones appeared out of no where in Jesse's Spell/Trap Card Zone.

"But why weren't those Beasts destroyed?" asked Aqua Dolphin.

"They were to be honest," said Jesse. "But, the Crystal Beasts aren't defeated as easily as other monsters are. When they get destroyed, they can go to my Spell/Trap Card Zone, instead of them saying Goodbye!"

"Awesome!" said Priya, again.

"This is really gonna' heat up in a minute," said Aiden.

Jaden was now getting just as excited as Jesse, Aiden, and Priya were. "That's awesome Bro'!" he shouted. "Your monsters are so cool!"

"Thanks, Jaden," said Jesse. "But if ya' think what they can do is cool now, just wait! The Crystal Beasts are just full of surprises!"

* * *

**Well, theres Chapter 2, as you can see. Sorry, again for the Spelling Errors, and missing letters, numbers or symbols... I hate my Keyboard!**


End file.
